


Howl your praise

by Singlegaycake



Series: Hanzo/Jesse fluffmachine [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Human Zenyatta, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse Mccree has prosthetic arm, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oni Genji Shimada, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: Hanzo could feel Genji staring at him, could feel the unsaid words hang heavy in the air."Genji, is there something you want?" The oni muttered, his voice scratchy and gravely from where it hasn't been used in a long time."Brother, I do not know why you must be so stubborn. Why can't you just tell Mccree that you-" Genji spoke honest and true words, only wanting the best for his friend and brother but-"I do not need advice from you." Hanzo knew he was being difficult, could feel the sourness build up in his mood, but he just couldn't bring himself to turn to look at the younger oni."Hanzo..." Genji looked over at Zenyatta with a withering look before the human just calmly shook his head. "Fine, you will have to tell him one day, brother- preferably before the full moon." and with that the insistent staring dissolved into nothing as Genji and Zenyatta left.Hanzo let out a brief sigh, looking at his legs. "I have my honour, Genji."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my other draft for the previous work but uh- yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> This is set before the 'Moon to his stars' ficlet and i gotta admit it isn't as good as the first one.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I didn't know if Overwatch even had a beer in game or the comics so i just made one up on the spot? Idk man.

For a long time now, Hanzo has often looked at other immortal beings,  _apart from his own brother of course,_ as being not very important- in subsequent really, due to his oni status and traditions driving them away from him more times than not. "He is too abrupt!" some said, others said that he is not showing Genji the proper way. 

 

Then Mccree came along.

 

Hanzo had, at first, looked at the brunette werewolf as a buffoon. _A handsome, stupid, buffoon_   At nights when the moon was waxing, big and full, Hanzo swore on his life that they were  **not** becoming closer. Foolish thinking on any onlookers part, honestly! But- they were: before the nights became too hot to bear for the cowboy and fur began to replace skin, they embraced and danced in their instinctual ways, lost to another until something else pulled them away and made the rhythm fall apart until they could meet and embrace again.

Mccree- no,  _Jesse_ , never said that he was "too abrupt" or that he was not showing his brother the proper way of being a Shimada. Instead, the werewolf would sing-howl Hanzo's praises if the assassin let him! Sweet, idiotic endearments such as " _Sugar pie, oh how ya make my wolf howl!"_ or the way his gravelly growl would rumble across Hanzo's skin like a sinful whisper "Yer too sweet on a beast like me, Han" which would be rectified with a snort from the assassin before quieting the werewolf with something much more.

But, in all that time of embracing each other, biting back at playful insults and even spending a few of Jesse's moons together- they had still not said " _I love you"_ to each other. Not even in the way of their mother language. This all came to bite the oni in the ass,  _literally and figuratively,_ much later when Genji came back with his partner- a human called Zenyatta who Hanzo did not care for- from a date, only to find his brother drinking some  _Happu Satsu_ beer and drowning in his sorrows- even though the beverage didn't and wouldn't get an oni drunk.

Hanzo could feel Genji staring at him, could feel the unsaid words hang heavy in the air.

"Genji, is there something you want?" The oni muttered, his voice scratchy and gravely from where it hasn't been used in a long time due to his drinking stupor.

"Brother, I do not know why you must be so stubborn. Why can't you just tell Mccree that you-" Genji spoke honest and true words, only wanting the best for his friend and brother but-

"I do not need advice from you." Hanzo **knew** he was being difficult, could feel the sourness build up in his mood, but he just couldn't bring himself to turn to look at the younger oni.

"Hanzo..." Genji looked over at Zenyatta with a withering look before the human just calmly shook his head. "Fine, you will have to tell him one day, brother- preferably before the full moon." and with that the insistent staring dissolved into nothing as Genji and Zenyatta left.

Hanzo let out a brief sigh, looking at his legs. "I have my honour, Genji. As both the heir to the Shimada throne and an oni." He was causing his own stupidness, yet this was a hole he didn't want to jump out of.


	2. I fell in love with you 'cause you made me feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo saw the skin under Mccree's eyes darken, high along his muzzle and felt disbelief fall over his features. Here they were, acting like teenagers about to have sex for the first time when all was said was-
> 
> "Did you not hear me, wolf? I said I harbor feelings for you." Maybe that wasn't the way to confess his feelings to the werewolf but, his oni heritage and Shimada clan teachings screamed at him to honor the tradition of being the leader. 
> 
> Mccree let out a low "woof" at him, tail thumping against the sofa edge as he had slunk around after getting scolded again for "Shedding on the couch, Mccree!". He snuffled against Hanzo's hand and brought his prosthetic paw up to tap at the oni's chest as if to say "continue, sugar".
> 
> "I do not know why I bother, telling you how I feel when you cannot speak!- Such foolishness of me," he clucked his tongue as if it tasked him to tell the wolf, he continued anyway, "I do suppose I shall still help you, you foolish cowboy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy it's yo boi, uh, skinny cake- 
> 
> I kid, I kid. Anyway, I tried for this chapter but it's been nagging away at my brain for hours now to wrap this up-
> 
> plus i forgot to add Winston in somewhere (cause i put him in the tags) soo guess who'll be making a *star* appearance!
> 
> Just a quick question: Lately I've been watching a lot of Sly cooper game stuff and wanted to do my own spinoff thing of it, if i did would you guys read it? Leave a comment or two if this is alright to do (since ya know- its a win win/ win loss situation) I've thought up really adorable characters too ;-;

After Genji had left with his human date, Zenyatta, Hanzo had done what any sorrowful Oni would do after drinking heavily for hours.

_Go to Jesse's room whilst the cowboy was amidst a full moon, of course._

Knocking had lost its affect quite a while ago. It was now 2 am and Hanzo was stood outside impatiently. "Cowboy, open your door now. I do not like to be left waiting." His tone was scratchy in his throat. He didn't hear a door open down the hallway, the ape Winston sighing as he made his way to the Oni.

"Mr Shimada- it is past 12 am in the morning and Mccree is...currently undergoing his change of the month," he gave Hanzo a glance up and down, noticing how he stank of  _Happu Satsu_ beer but did not appear drunk, pushing up his glasses he sighed, "Have you been drinking, Mr Shimada? If so, that cannot be good for your health-" at the mention of his health, Hanzo snarled and managed to finally open Mccree's door and stumble inside, leaving the ape to stand there at 2 am.

The cowboy's room was dark and seemingly empty; the bed had been ruffled to the point where the sheets had fallen off, the lamp on the nightstand had been knocked clean off, blinking its light across the room in uneven rays. The door to the bathroom was left slightly ajar so that the glow of light could reach some way into the room, the only place that wasn't left alone was the closet, it seemed. Various shawls and t-shirts that belonged to the werewolf had been seemingly thrown out of the closet and onto the floor, an almost trail of clues as to where it's owner was. 

"Jesse? are you in there?" The oni crept closer, noticing now that the two whiskey eyes, the ones that haunted Hanzo's every dream, blinked up at him from the small space, "There you are, cowboy- I must speak to you" he felt the unfamiliar feeling of fear, for only a second of course, as those eyes shifted and moved with their owner. The wolf was slowly slinking out of the closet and towards him, giving the feeling of prey about to be eaten. This was squashed however as the low swish of Mccree's tail thumped into the side of the bed, panting due to the heat in the room. "There you are, cowboy." Hanzo didn't mean for his tone to sound so....so,  _aggressively rough_ sounding, but the werewolf let out a low woof as he stood before the shimada. 

\------

After tangling his way to the sofa, which had been moved out of the way so that Jesse wouldn't hit it if he fell during transformation, and sitting down. The moment fizzled into something sweet, Jesse had gotten up to sniff around the room for  _something_  that he had hid in the closet at a time. Probably.

Hanzo cut the moment in half with words, hurling through the air like one of his arrows. "I have feelings for you, Jesse." His grey eyes glanced over to see the wolf had frozen on the spot, slowly turning around with a tilt of his shaggy head.

Hanzo saw the skin under Mccree's eyes darken, high along his muzzle and felt disbelief fall over his features. Here they were, acting like teenagers about to have sex for the first time when all was said was-

"Did you not hear me, wolf? I said I harbor feelings for you." Maybe that wasn't the way to confess his feelings to the werewolf but, his oni heritage and Shimada clan teachings screamed at him to honor the tradition of being the leader.

Mccree let out a low "woof" at him, tail thumping against the sofa edge as he had slunk around after getting scolded again for " _Shedding on the couch, Mccree!_ ". He snuffled against Hanzo's hand and brought his prosthetic paw up to tap at the oni's chest as if to say " _continue, sugar_ ".

"I do not know why I bother, telling you how I feel when you cannot speak!- Such foolishness of me," he clucked his tongue as if it tasked him to tell the wolf, he continued anyway, "I do suppose I shall still help you, you foolish cowboy" he smiled at the wolf and brought up his hand to run it through the rugged fur on Jesse's neck and just behind the base of his ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this fic? Leave a kudo or two! Maybe even a comment? It lets me know that *you* are enjoying these things I do!
> 
> Sorry this is so short btw, I got tired halfway and decided to go to sleep- also Sonreal for the title in "can i get a witness" is one of my favorite songs rn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this ficlet why not leave it a kudo? why not a comment even!
> 
> Overwatch belongs to its respective owners and its characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment.
> 
> Also i kinda gave up on the ending but hey, if this gets enough kudos I'll add another chapter and put more shtuff in it ^^


End file.
